Echo
by Eris Raslad
Summary: Nadakhan has been defeated and the ninja have returned to their normal lives, except they are all seeing double. Two Zanes, both very different from each other, and yet very similar. I intend this to be somewhat of a rewrite of Snow Angels and The Golden Sister. Hopefully it will be just as good if not better!
1. I'm Back

I'M BACK BITCHES AND WITH NEW NINJAGO TRASH FOR YOU!

Though I'm not sure what I'll do with my old stories, I'll keep them up just in case I get inspired, and this new story will feature my baby, Echo Zane, sorry for such a long absenCe! I hope you liKe the story, a chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 1

Echo Zane

"Alright buddy, we're almost there c'mon."

"Yeah, hahah! All our tools to fix you are back at our place, and I'm not sure how much longer I can tote you."

I looked back and forth to the two. One was female, short, bob-cut hair, stocky build, the other was auburn haired, wearing an eyepatch and skinny, and definitely not bearing most of my weight.

"I...am able to walk..." I told them, but the female shook her head.

"I know Echo but you really should stay still, you're falling apart!"

I wasn't sure why they continued to call me that. My name is Zane, I told them when we met in the tower, though it did sound more fitting to me than Zane did, but my reasoning behind this was unknown.

"Yeah pal just a block or so and we'll have you inside, fixed and we can all relax...unless Sensei Wu is home, then he'll make us clean." He sighed in partial defeat, knowing Sensei would likely be home.

"Sensei...who...?" I asked, curious. I had not met this Sensei before.

The female laughed as if I had said something humorous. I did not understand what could have been funny, and glanced to the male.

"Sensei Wu is our teacher, kinda our really old but cool uncle." He giggled. "Well for Lloyd he is actually his old, cool uncle, b-but we'll have to explain who you are, no one can ever keep a secret from Sensei..."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Of course I had no idea who this Sensei was, but my curiosity grew ever stronger. "Is he...like my father?" I asked, tipping my head in either's direction seeking my answer.

"Your father? Oh you must mean..."

"Doctor Julien."

We stopped before a strange looking home, though inviting, and my eyes could not help but to stray to it. After a moment passed the male turned my head so I could see him.

"I can't lie to you Echo, Sensei isn't at all like Julien...he's actually a little scary sometimes hahah."

His expression changed when he made eye contact with the female behind me, and he sheepishly grinned, returning his focuses to me once more. "But he is also very accepting and he cares a lot about stuff, I'm sure you'll get along fine."

I smiled, and I may have been wiggling in my excitement had they not been holding me so securely. "Thank you both...may I ask...what are your names?"

"Oh!" The female made an expression of surprise. "Sorry I am Nya, and the blue one is Jay."

The male, Jay, waved and laughed. "Yeah hahah hi!"

"Hello." I greeted in return, though this was not our first encounter, and we had been together for the past few miles. It was only polite.

"Okay..." Nya said quietly, rebalancing myself, my arm around her shoulders. "Well this is our place, it's a little messy in there though, we just moved in."

The both hefted me up the front steps and Nya shifted me into Jay's arms while she unlocked the door.

"I think you're gonna like it here, Echo."


	3. Chapter 2

Echo Zane

The inside of the house was stacked with boxes, and that alone left me awestricken. I'd never seen so much at once, my time in the tower lonely and with very little to live with.

"Here we are." Nya said, sighing hard and setting me down. "Okay I'll run and get some tools, Jay watch him!"

She fled, leaving me to Jay, whom I looked at expectantly.

"Uh...hahahah..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ahh she'll be back in a second..."

I nodded in understanding, clasping my hands together. It was somewhat quiet, and I was starting to worry, though likely it was needy.

"Hey Jay you know being a ghost really sucks..." This new voice was unfamiliar and had a strange, hollow sound to it. "I mean flying and phasing through walls is cool but I can't freaking eat anythi-..."

This new stranger was fairly tall...and...transparent, somewhat like the side of cut glass with a bizarre and hazy green tint.

"Jay...?" He asked, still looking directly at me. "Uh what happened to Zane...?"

Jay laughed. "This isn't Zane." He patted my back, my body offering a rattle in response. "This is Echo, that's what Nya calls him."

I waved, still observing the transparency. "Hello." I greeted quietly, offering my hand for him to shake. "I am Zane."

He chuckled and took it, his hand cold, but not unpleasant to the touch. "Hey, I'm Cole..." He looked at Jay again. "What'd ya do Jay, break him?"

"N-no, Cole, I didn't break him, we call him Echo for a reason."

At that moment the tumblers in the lock of the front door clacked and it opened to reveal...

I gawked at him, it was like...a mirror, albeit he was much more polished than I, and with an armful of bags?

"You are me!" I exclaimed, pointing and then my arm promptly falling off right after. I looked down at it with a weak sigh.

"I...I am certain it should be the other way around..."

He approached me, picking my arm up off of the floor. "Is an identity crisis is in order...?"

"No no! No identity crises please!" Nya came rushing back, a large toolbox in hand. "Zane meet Echo, he was on the island in Julien's prison tower."

"Oh..." The shiny Zane replied, setting down his bags on a counter and moving to circle me. "I am just shocked we did not notice him during our last visit."

"He was probably pretty scared." Jay told shiny Zane. "We had to hunt him down when we finally noticed he was there."

"And...he has been there all this time...alone?"

Nya and Jay nodded in unison, and the shiny Zane frowned, giving me a thorough look over while Nya started to fix my arm.

"He needs to be properly repaired...we need to take him to Cyrus."

"Yeah...?" Came yet another new voice, it belonging to the brown headed man with a scar on his eye entering the room. "How do you suppose we do that?"

Cole, the transparent one I believe, shrugged his shoulders. "We could do a couple odd jobs?"

The man with the scar laughed. "Yeah, that went so well the last time we tried it."

"Don't be such a downer Kai!" Jay exclaimed. "It wouldn't take long to earn the money, and let's face it, hahah, you don't do much else."

Kai, the one with the scar sat down on the cushion near the counter where shiny Zane set down the bags. This was all very confusing. I watched him roll his eyes.

"Whatever Jay, but I guess you're right about the job..."

"Yeah a-and Cyrus is our pal too, so he shouldn't have a problem helping us out a bit with the price!"

"But asking him to do so directly would be rude in mannerism."

"And not to mention his business is still a little screwed since the Overlord, Digiverse incident-"

Trying to focus on them in such rapid succession was proving difficult, I glanced from person to person but with each new line of dialogue I could feel myself overheating, but I was unable to stop myself. It was only a matter of time before I could hear trills of warning from my body, and soon everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Zane

 _He is unbelievably outdated, Zane, and his engine will not be compatible with our hardware._

I sighed, slowly but surely repairing this...Echo, the replica of me. "PIXAL you said that you and I were incompatible, and yet here we are, one being, and we function just fine."

 _That is different, Echo is primitive, clearly, just observe him. It would not be easy to create parts that would function properly with his body._

"That is why we will get a job. We do not intend to ask this of your father without payment..."

 _I just do not want you to be devastated when it does not work..._

Echo's lifeless body lit up after her statement, eyes aglow with orange, and he first looked to me with his gaze not straying a second.

"Greetings."

"Hello." I replied, perhaps still a little bewildered to be staring down at myself, though dilapidated and worn to the very smallest foundations.

He sat upright skipping right to the interrogation, though timidly. "Are you older than me...?"

That was easy to answer. "Yes, by at the very least ten years."

"If you state that you are not me, but I am you...are we relatives?"

That inquiry, however, was a little more difficult to answer. "I...I believe that...since Julien created us both, that we could be considered brothers...but I-"

His arms latched tightly around my shoulders, pulling me down and close in an embrace. I would have protested if my processors weren't melting from the show of affection. I couldn't help but to embrace back.

"I have a brother..." He murmured, his voice malfunctioning slightly as he spoke. "This is exciting!"

I smiled. "Yes I suppose it is...a little exciting." I pulled back. "But you are badly damaged, in need of extensive repair, I suggest you remain calm and still."

He nodded in understanding, submitting easily.

"Echo..." I began to ask, placing my hands lightly on his shoulders. "How long have you been on that island...alone...?"

Now he seemed to be bewildered by that question. "W-well...I was there...I saw skeletons...they spoke to my father...made me stay below the main floor, the basement was my room..." He looked at me with confusion. "One day I heard voices, very briefly...then it was silent...and...I've been there until Jay found me, and Nya..."

It took a moment for that to sink in, for the realization to occur to me.

"So our father just...left you there..."

 _Zane...perhaps we should say such things aloud to him._ PIXAL requested. _He is so...feeble minded, it would devastate him._

To think my father was capable of such abandonment. Did Echo...this replica of me really mean so little to him that he would leave him in isolation?

"Well you aren't alone anymore, Echo." I told him with a smile. "Jay and Nya and the others, they are my family, and now they are your family too."

He seemed overjoyed, and he embraced me again.

 _Please don't get so attached._ PIXAL warned. _He is unlikely to survive in his condition._

I spoke to Echo, but in the back of my mind I was directing the words to PIXAL as well.

"I will not allow you to remain in this decrepit state." I told him. "Soon you will be good as new, and functioning properly." I sighed. "And once that is reality I will take you out to see the city..."

"Thank you." He offered gratefully, squeezing me weakly with a creak of his rusty arms. "Thank you, brother."

I almost choked at the word, the whole concept of surviving family overjoying to me.

I promised myself then and there that I would never let anything happen to him.

"You're welcome, Echo."


End file.
